SCP Foundation
The SCP Foundation is a secretive organization that contains anomalous or supernatural items and entities away from the eyes of the public. SCP stands for Secure, Contain, Protect. History Little is known about the Foundation's origins, with some sources claiming dates as far back as 1500 BC; however, most sources, including the Foundation's earliest reliable data, dates to around the mid-1800s. Object Classes All anomalies that come within Foundation hands receive an object classification for the purpose of research priority, budgeting, and other considerations. The class assigned to an object is generally determined by a number of factors, but most importantly by a combination of its difficulty to be contained, as well as the danger posed to Foundation personnel and humanity at large. Safe Safe-class objects are ones which either are fully and securely contained or whose anomalous effects are completely deactivated within containment. A Safe classification, however, doesn't mean that the object won't pose a threat if released or interacted with. Safe-class anomalies still have important protocols which must be met by Foundation personnel. Euclid Euclid anomalies are more dangerous than Safe ones, yet they're usually still pretty easy to contain. Euclid-class objects tend to be more unpredictable and more difficult to research due to their more powerful anomalous effects, so they're generally best left alone but kept under constant observation. Keter The Keter class is assigned to anomalies that are extremely hostile or can easily harm personnel and other beings. Keter SCPs usually require extensive containment operations in order to be kept secure. Keter anomalies are the most dangerous ones in Foundation possession, and also pose the highest risk for containment breaches. If absolutely necessary, the Foundation will attempt to destroy Keter anomalies once and for all; however, this has great potential for disaster and is done only as a last resort. Neutralized Neutralized SCPs are those which have lost their anomalous properties, either by destruction or disability. This is uncommon and usually unintentional. Neutralized SCPs' data is archived for later use in case anomalous properties are regained. Explained Explained SCPs are those whose anomalous properties have become known in science to a point where they are regarded as normal rather than anomalous. This typically occurs when an SCP that has breached containment is unrecoverable and becomes known to general science, one such anomaly being color itself. Thaumiel Perhaps the rarest class, Thaumiel SCPs are those which in fact aid in the securing and containment of other SCPs. These SCPs are extremely powerful and very little information is disclosed about them, with most personnel knowing only that they exist. Hiemal A Hiemal-class anomaly is an SCP that the Foundation doesn't contain, simply because it wouldn't be practical, or keeping it contained would lead to more destruction than letting it go. Typically, these are SCPs that perform some vital function that the public know of (Like an SCP that controls the weather), or an SCP that, when discovered, aided in the containment of another, more dangerous SCP. Apollyon Remember when we said Keter was the most dangerous class? We lied. An Apollyon-class anomaly is something that, inevitably, will lead to mass destruction or even an XK-class end-of-the-world scenario. The Foundation has no way of containing or preventing its effects, and most research efforts revolve around finding out how to survive it. Apollyon class objects are extremely rare, and the wiki only have maybe four total Apollyons, most of which are of debatable canon. Security Clearance Levels All Foundation personnel are granted security levels representing which locations and information they may access. Each level has an overseer who controls what is disclosed and what is kept secret. There are six main levels going from Level-0 to Level-5, from least-confidential to top secret. There are many various types of Foundation personnel, including test subjects (commonly known as Class-D Personnel), researchers who study the anomalies, engineers who design containment facilities, field agents and task forces who handle initial containment operations, and the O5 Council. O5 Council The O5 Council refers to the committee consisting of the highest-ranking directors of the Foundation. With complete access to all information regarding anomalies in containment, the O5 Council oversees all Foundation operations worldwide and directs its long-term strategic plans. Due to the sensitivity of their positions, O5 Council members must not come into direct contact with any anomalous object, entity, or phenomenon. Furthermore, the identities of all O5 Council members is classified; all council members are referred to only by their numeric designation (O5-1 through O5-13). The leader of the O5 Council is known as the Administrator. Foundation Facilities The Foundation maintains and operates a large number of facilities worldwide, from small outposts with only a handful of staff to major Sites with thousands of personnel. Site Foundation facilities designated as Sites are covert facilities, meaning that while existence of the facility is known to the public, such facilities are often disguised under government or corporate fronts. Sites are often built in locations in relatively close proximity to civilian populations, where facilities would require such cover. Area Foundation facilities designated as Areas are clandestine facilities, meaning that civilians are not aware of its existence at all. Such facilities are often built far away from civilian populations and may contain highly dangerous anomalies; the vast majority of Areas have extreme fail-safe measures such as on-site nuclear warheads. Groups of Interest The Foundation is not the only group with an interest and investment in the paranormal and metaphysical. There are many other groups in existence who possess, use, or attempt to create SCP objects, either for their own personal gain or for the protection of mankind. Some are rival organizations, some are splinter groups of the Foundation (such as Chaos Insurgency), and some are trusted associates of the Foundation (such as the Alexylva University). Category:Groups Category:SCP Foundation Category:Articles in need of de-Wikification